When I Fall
by LadySummerofIllea
Summary: The Selected has been narrowed down to the Elite, only a few girls remain. The Rebels hide in the shadows, New Asia expects a war and on top of that, Prince Maxon is supposed to find his wife. Can America keep Aspen, her secret love a secret much longer? Who will be crowned the One? And who will make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Maxon matters to me and I will fight for him,_ my own words echo through my head when I look in the mirror at the dress my maids have made especially for me. A mint green sweetheart neckline that reaches down to the floor at the bottom and is higher at the front to my knees. On my feet I wear white flats, thankfully they haven't wanted to see me face plant the floor when I fall down the stairs. My fiery red hair is pinned into a delicate bun with a few curls framing my face, as usual I don't wear a lot of make up. Pale pink blush, black mascara and pink lip gloss dusted on my lips. I look simple and elegant. Like a Queen.

"Thank you," I say to my maids, staring back at each of their reflection in the mirror. "I don't know what I'd do with out you girls." They give me a big smile and I leave the room, making my way out to the gardens.

My hands graze the marble stair rail, the cream coloured walls, the paintings someone like May took time to draw and colour and when I reach the gardens, my hands touch and feel all the flowers, from the simple daisies to the bold and extravagant roses. The smell of the new petals and crisp spring air fills my nose and clears away all my thoughts and troubles. Taking a seat on Maxon and I's bench I tilt my head to the clear sky and close my eyes, a small sigh escaping my lips.

When I open my eyes, I expect to see Maxon's worried eyes watching me, my nightgown covered in grass stains and tear marks cut through my face. The first night, instead my dress is billowed out around my knees and I'm all alone apart from the quiet whispers of the trees around me. I smile and get up off the bench and walk towards the edge of the Palace gardens. The boarder that seperates the Castle and Royal Family from the dangers of what is lurking in the shadows, just waiting for this countries downfall.

"America!" A sharp whisper of my name catches my attention, with curious eyes I serach over thw forest for someone but find no one.

"Who are you?" I ask with a small voice, a slim figure dressed all in black walks out from the safety of the hiding spot in the trees.

"It's me," She says. "Georgia."

"What are you doing here? You could be killed, Georgia your a rebel!" I warn her.

She waves her hand in the air and removes the black hat from her head, "Relax, I'm a nothern rebel. We mean no harm, besides Maxon knows about me and August." Her face turns stony and serious, like Maxon at Marlee's caning. I cringe, remebering her screams and how I could do nothing to stop it. "Look, I don't have much time," She checks behind her shoulder as if she were expecting someone to jump out and prevent her from saying any more. "Their coming, we can't stop them." She says quickly, stumbling and mixing the words together.

Footsteps rustle in the fallen leaves from the past autumn and Georgia's eyes open wide, "Be prepared for anything!" She warns and runs into the woods, leaving me confused.

"Georgia!" I call after her, but she's already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Georgia!" I call after her, but she's already gone.

My feet, on instinct run out of the woods and into the Palace foyer. Passing guards and maids give me weird looks, all I'm focused on right now is letting Maxon know what Georgia told me, I'm not entirely sure what he could do to stop them but, he's the Prince. Surely, he'll have some power over the rebels?

"Maxon!" My voice sounds from every corner of the room, my heels bounding up the stairs to Maxon's room. The Selected aren't allowed on the third floor but I think they'll let this slide, after all I may of just saved everyone's lives from the Southerners.

"I can't let you up there, Miss," One of the guards blocks my way, I see Maxon's door. So close! I look to the guards name tag, Woodwork... Carter!

"Carter, I need to get to Maxon, it's important!" I say, the words come out rushed. Carter takes a look at me and then recognition passes across his face. He slowly edges out of the way and let's me pass. "Thanks," I say and rush up the marble steps.

"Ma-" I'm cut off my the sound of the Prince's door opening. Maxon stands there, looking handsome as always in a pale grey suit and his honey hair messy, just the way I like it. "Hello," I say, momenterialy forgetting why I'm here.

"America, what are you doing here? If my father sees you..." He trails off.

"The rebels their-" I'm cut off my the deafening sound of the blaring rebel alarm, my eyes go wide as guards swarm around Maxon and me. "Coming," I say but it comes out more of a worried whisper. My eyes fall to the staircase where I can vaguely see Rebels filing in, my eyes nervously search for something, anything.

"Your Highness, we have to get you to the Royal safe room," Carter says to Maxon.

"What about Lady America?" He looks to me with fear in his beautiful warm brown eyes.

I feel someone grab a hold of my hand, "If you cry for help, I'll shoot you," A gruff voice sounds in my ear. My shoulders shake and my chest quickly rises and falls with heavy breaths. "Good," I can hear the evil grin in his voice. "Now move!" His hand reaches the small of my back and guides me down the steps, Maxon and Carter preoccupied with the group of rebels sourrounding them. With shaking and wobbly legs he almost pushes me down the stairs to the exit of the Palace.

"Why do you want me?" I ask bodly, suprising myself with how steady my voice sounds.

"It's not we why we want you, it's what we want you for." He hits me over the head with something and black spots cloud my vision, the world sways and the next thin I know is that I'm being picked up from the ground by a group of rebels who could possibly want me dead.


End file.
